


Scatter

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [142]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogues see some battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scatter

“Scatter! Scatter!” Wedge’s voice came over the com, tight and fast. He gave the order as he started the roll that would move him away from the other X-Wings, and saw on his instruments that they were scattering from the wing formations they had been arranged in before. They followed orders immediately out here in space, when they were about to engage in battle. The Imp shuttle that had been trying to get into their midst exploded with a bright flash of light, but all of the Rogues were at a safe distance so it was a futile attempt by the Empire.

“Good call, Boss.” Five, Wes Janson, always seemed to have to get a word in when he could, no matter what the situation might be.

“Cut the chatter, Five.” Two was almost always willing to keep him in check. “Regroup, Leader?”

“By wings, and then prepare to engage at will.” Wedge was already swooping towards his wingmate, Tycho Celchu, again. “Be on watch rogues. They might try another trick like that shuttle.” He fired off several shots at a closing TIE fighter. All of the Rogues were pairing up with their wings quickly, beginning attack runs as the battle moved above a large gas giant planet. This type of battle was where pilots were really tested on how they visualized, used their instruments and how much spatial awareness they had. A battle in space was in more than just two dimensions; they didn’t just have to watch what came at them from the front, back or sides, but what was above them or underneath. Orientation was fast and could be dizzying when things got hectic.

Fortunately the Rogues had all proven themselves at one time or another, and all were battle seasoned now. Wedge didn’t worry about rookie mistakes as often, though Janson sometimes tried his patience, and Klivian had more accidents that stemmed from being too focused than Wedge was happy with. They were a good group of pilots though, and he was proud to lead them and to fight beside them.

“Leader, you awake?” Two almost sounded worried and Wedge fired off a torp at the TIE he had been chasing, getting a clean hit. “Never mind Leader, I thought that maybe you were lulled into sleep by my smooth flying.”

“You are definitely smooth, Two, but not that smooth.” Wedge laughed. “Now be a good wingmate and get that TIE that is trying to take out my tail.”


End file.
